1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for securing the winding ends of electrical coils on terminal pins on a coil body, by wrapping one of the winding ends around a terminal pin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known device a rotatably-supported drivable coiling member has an axial aperture for accommodating the terminal pin, and an eccentric bore, which is substantially parallel to the axis of rotation, for accommodating a winding end. During the coiling operation, the bore functions as a wire guide but the coiling member does not rotate but traverses slowly to and fro along the coil body which is to be wound. The axial aperture of the coiling member is moved over the terminal pin on completion of the winding operation and the coiling member is rotated. The result of this rotation is that the wire passing through the bore is coiled around the terminal pin, i.e. the end of the coil winding is secured on the terminal pin.
It is clear that such a device can in practice be used only on coil winding machines in which the coil winding operation is performed by rotation of the coil body and it is also clear that such a device can hardly be used on a coil winding machine which operates in a manner of a ring spinning machine, i.e. with a stationary coil body and a wire supply which literally rotates around the coil body.
This is not the only disadvantage of the known device. It is a consequence of the above-mentioned method of operation that it permits either only coiling or only the operation of securing the winding ends on the terminal pins. This may be acceptable in single-spindle coil winding machines, but the described method of operation represents a loss of coil winding time if such a machine has more than one operating station.
It is feasible to use the known device in a duplex embodiment (with two wire supplies) and to operate the coiling members alternately as wire guide and as the actual members for wrapping wire around the terminal pins. This method of operation which is theoretically feasible but calls for a substantial expenditure is also subject to disadvantages. After a winding end has been secured, it is necessary for the wire to be cut. The wire end which remains in the bore of the coiling element and now advances must be retained, unless a "threading-up" operation is interposed prior to each new coil winding operation, and the wire must then be secured on the terminal pin for the beginning of the operation of winding the next coil.
As already indicated, these remarks apply to conventional coil winding machines. If the known device were to be adapted to a so-called flyer coil winding machine with stationary coil bodies disposed on a transfer line and being supplied to the coil winding station in serial succession, it would be necessary to cut the wire section extending from coil to coil before securing it to the terminal pins, to insert each of the two wire ends thus produced into the bore of the coiling element and only then to secure the winding ends to the terminal pins.